


Sympathy for the Goddess

by Erised1186



Series: Mothers [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Sympathy for the Goddess, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Missing Scene with AU: Chloe talks with Lucifer’s Mum in Sympathy for the goddess who convinces her that it was Hell living with Lucifer’s father -  “Mm-hmm Betrayal, Torture, Hell, et cetera. All true.”
Series: Mothers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756039
Kudos: 53





	Sympathy for the Goddess

Charlotte knew to get what she needed she needed to obtain that phone. She waited for the lab tech to leave to take her call then went to grab it only to have Lucifer’s annoying detective thwart her attempt. 

“Start talking,” Lucifer’s detective said.

“Ms. Lopez can come back any minute. I would hate to cause her distress. Somewhere more private, perhaps?” Chloe took the phone and left a quick note to Ella she had it then lead Charlotte Richards to the seldom used back interrogation room with no two-way mirror.

“Okay now talk,” she said.

“You are a mother. You must realize that we would go to extremes to protect our family. Even if that means breaking the law.” Chloe remembered taking the bag of cash that was evidence to Malcom to protect Trixie but didn’t say anything.

“My EX well he was abusive as they come. Always overworking the poor children expecting complete loyalty and most of all total obedience - if the children ever said no. Well the punishment was swift and often violent. He was hardest on Lucifer.” Chloe lifted her head at this. ‘what did Charlotte just admit to?’ She thought.

“Lucifer lit the stars and hung the moon but it was still never good enough. He was too willful, too creative, too different from his siblings. He was lucky to have gotten out when he did even if he was burned, fell – was isolated from everyone - he was still alive. Not that he would ever tell you that. Before we were both kicked out (separately mind you) we were locked away for what seemed like years as they decided what to do. Locked in a closed room no visitors, communication, touch. I would try to sneak food to him an apple here or there. He still thinks I should have done more. In the end, his Father made Lucifer’s own twin punish and kick him out as a warning for the others. What could I do against someone like his Father? I still have children there. Bianca has something I need to get home. Something I could use against Lucifer’s Father and the cell phone was the cost. At first I refused but she threatened my family. I can’t even blame her. After all, she is just trying to protect her child as well.” Charlotte brought on some crocodile tears which surprisingly wasn’t difficult. All of it was true after all. Painful memories to relive.

Chloe had a lot to process there. First, somehow Charlotte Richard’s is Lucifer’s step-mom. Second Lucifer’s hatred for his Father, intimacy issues, touch issues, why he has no doors all suddenly making sense. Claustrophobia is to be expected when locked up by a parent. Also, maybe why he is a bit childish if according to Charlotte his childhood was spent working and taking orders it might be the first opportunity he even had to act like a child and why he needs to work out his emotions with Dr. Linda if he never was free to express them before. Did she say he had a twin? She can’t just give Charlotte the evidence but maybe together they could come up with a sting or something so she can get what she needs. Justice to Lucifer’s father might even be worth it in the end if it brings him some comfort. In the end Chloe decided to let Charlotte go and to have her help in the sting. 

\---------------------

Bonus: Extended scene with Chloe/Lucifer

Before Chloe walked off the elevator she can hear Lucifer playing on his piano a sad melody. When she does exit into his penthouse she sees his face all beaten with traces of dried blood. Regardless he smiles when he sees her changing the tone of the melody playing to an upbeat tune.

“What happened to you?” Chloe asked with concern. Did his father send someone?

He mentions friends not family. Outside Maze who does he even consider a friend? She wondered. 

“Was it Maze?” She guessed.

Lucifer nodded his head. “Still not sure why she is mad at me. She thought I was abandoning her and going home – which I most certainly am not - going home that is. Dr. Linda said she felt used but I don’t know. Dr. Linda is mad at me. I told the review board we had sex.” 

“I had an enlightening conversation with Charlotte Richards,” Chloe began. 

“I have had my full of enlightening conversations for the day. Thank you.” Maybe she can find out more of that conversation later. 

“Lucifer, she told me who she really is and how you two are related.”

“I somehow doubt that.” Lucifer said confused. 

“It all makes so much sense why you are so disgusted when I suggested you two have slept together. Why you act so weird around her in general.”

“She really told you? What did she tell you?” Lucifer said surprised with a hint of fear in his tone. 

“That she is your Father’s Ex.”

“Well yes that’s true….”

Chloe’s voice changed to a tone of concern, “I mean the way she talked about your Dad.. And what he put you both through.”

“Mm-hmm Betrayal, Torture, Hell, et cetera all true.”

“I cannot imagine raising kids with someone like that.”

“Sympathy for the Goddess, Detective?”

“And for you Lucifer. I thought you were exaggerating your situation with your Dad but that’s all true too? The fire the abuse and confinement. He really sent your own brother after you and a twin?”

“Mum has told you a lot… Repeatedly, mostly Amenadiel. Anytime I got a taste of freedom there Amenadiel was to drag me back. This has been the longest I have been ‘allowed’ to be free. I haven’t seen my twin since I was kicked out of home.”

“Is that why Amenadiel is always hovering around?”

“He and Mum want to go home again but I don’t want to.” Lucifer said his voice carrying at the end almost like a child whining. Now Chloe knew why he didn’t. 

“Then you should stay here with me.” Chloe said with a smile. 

“They can’t go home without me. Mum always gets what she wants.”

“We will figure something out.”

Lucifer smiled if only Chloe knew everything but then she would probably leave him like everyone else he cared about has. It’s nice while it last though. Lucifer stomach made a noise that startled him.

“When’s the last time you ate?” Chloe asked with a laugh. 

“It’s been awhile. Sometimes I forget. A couple days maybe. I don’t need a lot to survive,” Lucifer said.

Chloe looked concerned, “come on you are taking me out to dinner.”

“As you wish, Detective.” Lucifer said getting up from his piano bench.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I was working on an Eve coming back a few seasons early story to deal with Cain but then this happened. I am going for a less naive Eve but it is difficult to write her in general. Hopefully I will have that ready by next week.


End file.
